


Word of Mouth

by Khriskin



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted: Jan. 30th, 2006</p><p>Fame isn't always a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word of Mouth

The Goblin King was getting tired of babies.

True, the goblins were amusing, but it was so rare that he got to keep the squalling bundles of misery long enough to complete the spell. Thanks to that horrid movie he was now beset with siblings who wanted to run the Labyrinth and get them back. The book had been bad enough, but the _movie_?

Jareth glared angrily at the three current brats that his minions were entertaining. If they didn’t _want_ them, why did they always try and get them back?

Damn David Bowie, and damn these blasted Mary Sues.


End file.
